


Multiple Orgasms Vol. II

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Strip Tease, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: Another collection of filthy orgasms that'll hopefully scratch some itches.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy/Emori, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Multiple Orgasms Vol. II

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have something to drink to quench your thirst for this one.

With a Partner

Emori doesn't even have to move her body all that much, because together, Bellamy and John send her body hopping up and down, making her tits bounce with every thrust. Her body covered in sweat as Bellamy stretches her ass and John works his cock hard inside her pussy.

The sound of both John and Bellamy's balls slapping hard against Emori's skin claps throughout the room along with their short, bladed breaths. Bellamy understands why John loves Emori so much on a deeper level, for his eyes close halfway at the tingling sensation of her fingers through his curly hair. Emori claws away at John's chest with her badass hand, gazing deeply into his darkened blue eyes with adoration. The veins on both Bellamy and John's arms flare up as deep groans release from their mouths while they work themselves up into a carnal frenzy. Emori feels her grip on her sanity slip as she falls under possession of her unfathomable lust.

"Emori...you feel so good," Bellamy grunts, softly brushing her sweat soaked hair away from her face, and feeling his orgasm build.

"So much...love you...so much!" John moans, kissing the valley between her breasts, and raising his head up as he rocks his hips harder and faster. Emori's head lolls to the side, giving Bellamy the chance to seize John's mouth with his. They dart their tongue's hungrily into each other's mouths, getting high on endorphins.

Emori about nearly cries as her body continues to be worshiped by the men she loves, sobbing with pleasure.

"I'm so full!" Emori shouts.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Emori squeaks out, swallowing down hard and losing all control as her teeth dig deep into her swollen lip. Beads of sweat tumble down the contours of John's curved chest, arching his back while he slams himself deep inside Emori. Bellamy peppers her back with kisses, licking up her sweat and savouring the taste of her tightened, worked up body in his mouth. A ecstasy laced smile breaks out on Emori's face as her moans of encouragement become more and more incoherent the more her orgasm builds.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Emori curses.

Bellamy and John, reaching an apex of pleasure at Emori's command, wrap their arms around her and smother her in a tight embrace. Emori feels as if someone has just socked her in the stomach, for Bellamy and John were using their cocks on her like battering rams on a locked door, leaving her unable to breathe. Emori's legs vibrate beneath her, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, her eyes close tight and her face contorts in bliss.

"Cumming...I'm cumming!" John moans loudly. Bellamy nods, telling him he's close too. Soon enough, Bellamy and John's cocks twitch, releasing their thick, heavy loads inside Emori. Emori's breath finally returns to her lungs, letting out a scream so loud, it travels halfway across the hall outside their bedroom.

Bellamy slowly pulls himself out of Emori, taking great care in making sure he doesn't cause her harm during the extraction. When his cock releases from her body, a seal breaks and his cum drips out of her ass, pooling onto the bed. John eases him off of Emori, letting his softened dick to smoothly slide out of her pussy. John's cum drips down Emori's trembling inner thighs as Emori falls to the side, taking in large gulps of air, whimpering with the aftershocks. Bellamy and John soon join her, cradling her magnificent form in their arms and kissing her face. Their limbs become a living maze as they tangle up in each other, thoroughly enjoying being alive together after celebrating each other's bodies.

Bellamy kisses Emori's neck and John kisses her lips, soft and tender, massaging her body and taking absolute care of her after expending themselves inside her gorgeous warmth. John, Bellamy, and Emori take turns kissing each other, soaring through cloud nine. As their heartbeats steady themselves down, John looks over to Emori and murmurs out a soft, appreciative, "thank you", for allowing Bellamy a place inside their bed.

69

Emori gazes up at him, lifts herself up from the bed and pulls John down to towards her, badass hand resting on his back.

"Fuck me," Emori says, taking his mouth in hers, and biting down on his lower lip.

"Don't know how to do much, but that I can do," John replies, giggling at Emori tickling his belly with her hand, pressing his forehead up against hers.

Emori keeps on tickling John's stomach, making him shake with laughter, and with tears coming to the corner of his eyes, he says, "I surrender! Mercy, mercy!", and Emori giggles along with him, reaching into his pajamas and fondling his penis. John sighs and moans out, "please...don't stop, that feels so good."

Emori strokes his cock between the fused digits of her hand, making John quiver, bucking his pelvis into her hand, chasing after it.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" John breathes out, closing his eyes as he melts into her touch.

Emori's other hand slips off his pajama pants and boxers, and gives his ass a tight and firm squeeze. John's breath hitches in his throat, his pulse quickening as Emori slowly builds up his arousal.

"What's for breakfast this morning?" Emori asks.

"You, if I'm lucky," John replies, voice darkening with lust.

"Turn around, John," Emori instructs him, with John complying with her request...and soon enough, he's grasping onto the sheets as Emori takes his hardened cock into his mouth. Not wanting her to go without, he pulls down her pajama pants and panties, spreads his tongue flat and starts licking at her clit. Emori moans, sending a wave of vibrations over his cock. John tries his best to resist the urge to bite into Emori's sensitive flesh in response.

A wicked idea brews in Emori's head, making her lips smile around John's cock...she spreads open his cheeks, and inserts one of her fused digits inside of his ass.

John lurches away from her pussy, and replies with a raspy whine, "you little minx!"

Emori giggles while she fondles his balls in her hand. John, not wanting to be bested, darts his fingers deep inside her pussy while continuing to flick his tongue over her swollen clit.

Emori lets out a short, high pitched squeal while her other hand involuntarily squeezes John's balls too tightly in response to his fingers jamming up inside her, gaining a pained grunt from John.

"Gentle with those," John growls, grazing his teeth along her clit.

"Your fault for surprising me like that," Emori fired back, whimpering.

Emori continues to suckle on his cock like it was a lollipop, sucking in her cheeks of her face, and sealing her lips shut with a strong amount of suction. John, almost losing focus, soldiers on past it to inject an equal amount of pleasure to Emori by sucking hard on her clit and fingering her harder and faster. Muffled moans resonate in the back of their throats as they get lost in the search for their big climax.

"Fuck! Gonna cum, gonna cum!" John hisses out, his legs starting to tremble, praying they'll be able to keep him upright just a little longer.

Emori muffles out an urgent, "uh-huh", telling him she's getting close too. John slaps her clit with his tongue, working through the cramp in his leg, urging her to cum into his mouth.

John's whole body tenses up, unable to move and unable to breathe as Emori drives him headlong into his climax by pushing her tongue into the tip of his cock. Thick cum shoots out of his cock, covering Emori's mouth in a slick, translucent mess. His own mouth shares the same outcome when Emori's pussy convulses around his fingers, sending her cum pouring into his mouth. John desperately seeks out every last drop, aching to have her delicious whipped cream on his tongue.

Breathless, but decadently fulfilled, Emori pulls John's cock out of her mouth, swallowing down all of his semen and wiping the rest off her face. John's body falls to the side of the bed, taking in large gulps of air, laughing in between breaths. He drags his endorphin filled body over to Emori's waiting arms, suckling on her neck.

"I'll go make us some coffee and waffles," John says, nuzzling the side of her face before he leaves for the kitchen. Emori hugs her body, thoroughly spent, but enjoying her morning rush of endorphins.

Striptease and Bondage

"Do what you want with me," John suggests, giving the reigns of control over to Emori, wanting nothing more than for her to spark the growing well of gasoline inside of him. Emori, feeling the arousal build up inside of her once more, takes John by the front of his shirt and drags him into their bedroom, closing the panel door behind them. Emori shoves him hard onto the chair behind him, using a couple of thick wires to tie him down to it, locking him in place.

Emori then walks over to the tablet resting on their end table, selects an incredibly dirty song, and ambles her way in front of John. Following the sensual flow of the music, Emori backs herself up against the wall, shimmying her hips from side to side. John swallows hard, his hands pulling at the wires, trying desperately to reach over and touch her.

"Ah, ah, ah...no touching," Emori wags her finger in front of his face, her dancing getting more and more erotic with the quickening tempo of the music track.

Emori's hands caress her flawless silhouette, rolling her lip along her teeth, and letting her body fall under the spell of the music. Her fingers dance across the fabric of her hoodie, unzipping it as slowly as she can to reveal her exposed skin underneath. John's feet tap out an urgent, impatient rhythm, pleading with his eyes for Emori to stop playing around, but Emori wouldn't yield. Swaying side to side, Emori's smaller hand lifted up her shirt, teasing John with the sight of her bra.

"You want this body, don't you?" Emori asks, her voice husky and filled with her own barely contained need.

"You know I do," John rasps, feeling the beginnings of an erection in his black jeans, swallowing hard and hearing his pulse flow fast in his ears. Emori then lifts off her shirt, exposing her bright blue lace bra, hair falling like a curtain in front of her face. Emori's small hand toys with the seam of her leggings, while her larger hand cups one of her breasts, making it bounce in front of John's starving eyes. The chair John sits on creaks as he pulls on the wires, trying to free himself.

As the song shifts, reaching an intensely raunchy drum solo, Emori slowly bends over, unties the laces on her boots, shooting her body up hard and swift along with the drum beat when she finishes. Her feet wriggle free from the boots, kicking them off to the far side of the room and making a loud, 'clunk', sound as they hit the metal walls. Emori turning herself around, once again bends over, removing her leggings, giving John a perfect view of her ass. John's erection ached to be free as he lets out a frustrated groan.

Emori slowly spins around, rocking her hips to the quick tempo of the hardcore techno beat, her hands knitting themselves into her hair before they make their descent onto her breasts. Emori's fingers drag down the lacy fabric, revealing her hardened nipples, placing her finger onto the sensitive tip and rolling it around. "Emori," John whimpers out her name, shuddering in his seat as her larger hand toys with the fabric of her panties. Emori gives him a wolfish grin. She's nearly got him begging.

Emori's small hand unclasps the front clip of her bra, freeing her breasts, and letting them sway naturally along with the music while her larger one yanks off her panties. While she presses on with her provocative dancing, her panties fall gracefully off her body, revealing her decadent pussy and sending John reeling in his seat.

"Emori...please," John whines, wanting her so badly, tears pinprick his eyes.

Emori walks over to John, slowly unzipping his fly, coaxing out his erection from his boxers.

John clamps his eyes down tight and lets out a sharp, "AH!", as Emori's hand wraps around his cock, teasing the tip of his penis, and driving John to near insanity.

Emori, spreading open her soaked pussy, straddles him, praying to god that the rather spindly chair they were sitting on could carry both their combined weight. John's head cranes back, his eyes snapping open, feeling himself shiver all over as Emori's warmth engulfs him. Emori, feet planted on the floor by her tiptoes and hands grasping firmly onto the arms of the chair, finds the beat of the song and thrusts her her hips along with the tempo.

Emori, reaching over to untie John, is stunned stupid when John swallows one of her tits in his mouth, biting down on her nipple. As soon as John's hands are freed up, they dig mercilessly into the flesh of her back, dragging themselves downward with every one of Emori's thrusts and leaving behind angry red scratches on her soft skin.

Emori's hands bring John's body crashing into her chest as she grabs hold of him to keep herself from falling off the chair, letting out a needy sob at John's hands continuing to scratch at her back. The sound of the chair squeaking fills the room, and despite being lost in her, John hopes it won't break underneath the strain.

"I'm...so close, John!" Emori cries out.

With a few more hard thrusts, Emori reaches her climax, sinking her teeth into John's shoulder. John about nearly howls as his cock twitches inside of Emori, letting out a thick stream of cum deep inside her pussy. Emori's whole body is shaking like tall grass in the wind with the last notes of the song fading away into nothingness. The only sound filling the room now was the sound of John and Emori's laboured breathing.

John's hands loosen their grip on her back, massaging the area in which he tore through her skin, feeling twinges of guilt rising up in his chest over wounding his great love. Emori's tongue licks the skin where her teeth bore down on, feeling relieved she didn't rip through his flesh. Emori lifts her head off of John's shoulder, and takes his mouth with hers, giving him one lazy kiss after another.

"Hope I didn't hurt you," John mumbles into her mouth, and Emori shakes her head with a smile, saying she's perfectly fine.

John gazes into her eyes and says, "I love you...so much.", as Emori rubs the tender spots on his wrists.

"I know...love you, too," Emori sighs, kissing his forehead.


End file.
